


don't judge a rose by its thorns

by onetruethree



Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Juleka always had a hard time finding love, especially compared to her brother. When they find a new singer for their band, though, things change.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	don't judge a rose by its thorns

**Author's Note:**

> For AU-gust day 13: Rock Band

Kitty Section always had a tough time finding a vocalist. From dating drama to falling outs, they never stuck around for long. So, after a year of having off and on singers, they decided they could do without a vocalist. Nevertheless, Juleka suspected they were all disappointed by this decision. She still held out hope.

That didn't mean she was desperate, though. She went out to clubs and restaurants where artists would sing their hearts out, never finding one that seemed like they would fit their band well. Especially a girl who showed up frequently, usually in bright clothing and a brighter smile. She always got later time slots, so when she was on, Juleka knew it was time to leave. 

One particular day, though, when Luka took her out, he wanted to stick around and listen to her. 

Juleka heard her name was Rose, and was ready to fall asleep. As she got ready, though, Juleka gave her a chance and had to admit she was rather pretty. 

Then, she heard her sing. Against everything she expected, her voice was unlike what her name and demeanor suggested. Juleka was on the edge of her seat the entire time, and her brother gave her a look as if he felt the same. They had to ask her to be their vocalist.

So, once her set was over, they did approach her, or rather, Juleka did. Luka said it would be better if only one of them talked to her so she didn't feel overwhelmed. That didn't make complete sense to Juleka, and she would prefer having her brother there as backup, but she had no good reason to decline his offer.

Hands sweating, she walked up behind Rose and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," she started, her voice catching a bit, and she panicked. That panic melted when Rose gave her a smile, though.

"Hey! Thanks for staying to watch my set this time." She didn't mean to sound as passive aggressive as she did.

"Oh, you've noticed me before?" Juleka asked, her voice getting quieter as she started to give up. This girl probably didn't like her that much if she saw how many times she left before hearing her sing.

"Yeah, but I totally get it." She was still as smiley as ever, and Juleka was still wondering how such an edgy sound had come out of such a bright person.

"Well, my brother," she started, then pivoted. "I'm really glad I stayed. I love your voice, and actually, we wanted to ask you to join our band?" It was only when she said it out loud when she realized how absurd it was to ask that of a stranger. 

Rose didn't see it that way, though. She seemed rather happy, almost excited. As if a dream of hers had come true. She agreed to meet the rest of the band the next morning. 

Ivan loved her, of course, and although Luka had briefly met her the night before, they hit it off even more in the morning. Even Adrien and Marinette showed up to welcome her to the team, even though they weren’t a usual part of the band. 

Rose was talkative, energetic, and extremely friendly. Juleka watched her from afar, wishing she had the nerves to talk to her again. She even struggled to focus on playing bass as they led her through the lyrics to some of their songs. She was perfect. 

It took Juleka another week to have another real, meaningful conversation with her, and by then Rose was as much a part of the group as the rest of them. She caught on to their songs easily as well, and Juleka was doubly happy she met someone who fit in so well. 

It was Rose who approached her this time, wanting to confront her about how odd she was acting. “You stare a lot, you know that, right?” She stood up as tall as she could, trying to see her eye to eye in order to emphasize her point. 

Juleka just continued to stare, proving her point. She just had no idea how to respond. When Rose started to pout ever-so-slightly, though, she melted, and the look on her face gave everything away. 

It suddenly all made sense to Rose. “Ohhh, you like me?” The corners of her mouth turned upwards, turning her pout into a smirk. 

Despite the childish nature of the question, Juleka’s face just got even redder, answering for her. “Yeah, I’m sorry for staring, I don’t want to drive you away from the band or anything. I can stop.”

“No!” Rose protested. “It’s okay, actually, I feel the same way.” 

“Really?” Juleka was suspicious; she couldn’t believe someone like Rose liked her back. “Why didn't you say anything?” 

“I don’t know, I guess I thought you were too good for me?” She didn't seem happy with the explanation, but didn't know how else to put it. 

Juleka laughed. “I thought the same thing.” She was happy for the coincidence, but she wished they hadn’t made it so complicated in the first place. “I’m glad I met you.” She did realize it was probably a bit confusing to Rose that Juleka made it a habit to leave before ever hearing her play. Maybe she wasn’t too misguided in thinking Juleka saw herself as superior. 

“Me too.” 

Juleka froze, suddenly a little worried. “I just hope Luka doesn’t mind me dating a band member.” 

Rose laughed again; she couldn’t imagine Luka being that strict about it. 

“I’m serious... he has a bit of history with that sort of thing.” Her tone of voice was stern.

Rose still couldn’t imagine it, and furthermore, she couldn’t imagine Juleka being able to lie to her brother, either. She crossed the finger of one hand, hopeful that it wasn’t as serious as it seemed, and took Juleka’s hand in hers. Juleka couldn’t bring herself to let go even when they got close enough for her brother to notice. Juleka smiled, ready to face whatever reaction he might have, but he didn't do much more than smile back at them.


End file.
